


Friday, Valentine's Day

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-20
Updated: 2003-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Breakfast on Valentine's Day





	Friday, Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Friday, Valentine's Day   
Written by: Hana   
Pairing: Sam/Josh (*snort* Like I am capable of writing anyone else? :) )   
Rating: PG-13   
Archive: List archives. SSFA. My site (http://hanasyoubu.tripod.com).   
Feedback: Please let me know what you think of it.   
Disclaimers: Not mine. Borrowed them when Aaron Sorkin didn’t care.   
Summary: Breakfast on Valentine’s Day   
Notes: This was a (much belated) birthday present for Em, written on Valentine’s Day, and much thanks to her for beta-ing it as well. Yep. I made her beta-ed her own present. What can I say? She’s too nice... and me... well, lazy. But anyway. For Em, happy (belated) birthday!

**Friday, Valentine's Day by Hana**

“Good morning…” An annoyingly cheerful voice greeted him, as Josh drifted leisurely towards the land of the living. 

He groaned and burrowed further into the nest of comforter and pillows, his insulation against the chilly air.

“Come on Josh…” Warm breath tickled his ear, followed by a soft touch on his cheek. “It’s a beautiful morning.”

“Shut up.” 

“Time to get up.”

“Not awake.” A futile attempt to roll away alerted him that, in fact, the source of disturbance was perched on top of him.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You’re talking.”

“It’s the answering machine.”

“In your head?”

“I’m that smart.”

Soft chuckles vibrated against his jaw. “I made breakfast.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you make?”

“Buttermilk waffles topped with strawberries, tangerine, kiwi and whipped cream. Crispy bacon. Homemade orange juice.” Sam whispered against his cheek. “Not to mention freshly brewed coffee from freshly ground beans.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Can’t you smell it?” 

“Hmmm.” He was a bit surprised when he indeed smelled coffee in the air.

“Want to get up now?”

“No.” Finally opening his eyes, Josh gripped hold of the other man and pulled him off balance. With a move that he called ‘The Lyman Flip’, he reversed their positions and ended up sitting on top of Sam. Grinning in triumph, he noticed that Sam was still in his sweatshirts and pants. “You haven’t changed yet.”

“I was going to wake you first.”

“I’m awake.”

“Then I should go get changed.”

“I’ll help.” His hands slipped under Sam’s sweatshirt, caressing, and pushing the sweatshirt up to expose familiar flesh. Pressing kisses to the tanned skin, he glanced at the alarm clock. “We have time.”

Sam gently pulled Josh up, and gave him a kiss. “Plenty of time. The coffee will stay warm.”

“Screw the waffles.” Josh pulled his own t-shirt over his head.

“There were no waffles.” Sam flashed a cheeky smile, hands playing with the waistband of Josh’s sweatpants. “I have only made the coffee.”

“Ha! I knew it! I broke the waffle machine months ago!” 

Once again, they kissed. Bodies pressed together with a twist of hips. Limbs mingled as lips touched.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Josh nibbled lightly on Sam’s jaw. “And you still own me breakfast.”

~ Finis ~


End file.
